


glow

by shizuoh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Night At the Museum AU, i mean. technically, i wrote this for my best friends birthday ok leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: "You ever see the exhibits at night?" he asks, with a haughty grin.Seung Gil raises his eyebrows. "I don't think that's allowed."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i did this for hannah

He's never been in a museum that wasn't in his own country, so he's curious.

When he steps inside the nice lady at the front desk hands him a brochure. She's pretty, and her face shines when she smiles. Seung Gil nods awkwardly at her and goes on his way, opening it up and looking at the map inside.

The museum is quite large, with different sections for different exhibits. He spends a few moments sitting at a bench and reading through it, skimming the history of the museum and how it was built. He decides to make his first move.

 

* * *

 

 

The American part of the museum is quite strange, with wax figures of Native Americans and old explorers. In the corner there's figures made of stuffing of Civil War Union and Confederate soldiers. There's flags, and old artifacts recovered from different sights.

"Weird," Seung Gil says to himself, and goes on his way.

 

* * *

 

 

There's an African exhibit, with fake animals resting in glass cases or out in the open.

Out of the corner of his eye Seung Gil sees a young girl reach out and pet the fake lion's mane. She giggles to herself before what's presumably her father snatches her hand and pulls her away. He scolds her, harsher than he needs to for how young she is, and the girl almost looks as if she's going to cry.

Seung Gil frowns, walks up to the lion, and does the exact same thing as she.

The girl looks back at him in shock, and when he catches her eye, he smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

The darkest part of the museum is the tomb-looking room, with giant Egyptian statues on each side. It's almost like a long hallway, with a single light at the end. It's getting late, and Seung-Gil is the only one in the hall. 

He holds his brochure to his chest as he steps forward, glancing at the hieroglyphics on the walls. He traces his fingers over them, the rock slightly bumpy and cracked. Seung Gil hums to himself, and turns his head. The glittering of gold at the end of the room catches his attention, and he walks towards it.

In front of a large rock there's a golden sarcophagus. It's well-kept, with no scratches or any markings on it. Seung-Gil does not touch it, and for a moment he wonders if there is actually a body inside. Ignoring it, he looks up at the source of the glimmer.

It's a golden tablet, with Egyptian writing on on the dials. Parts of it are broken, but it is mostly whole and intact. He stares at it for a moment.

He wants to touch, but he does not, so he turns and leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

Seung-Gil does not realize how late he's stayed until he's caught staring at one of the paintings, and there's a flashlight being shined in his eyes. He flinches, lifting his arm to shield himself, and scowls.

"Ah, sorry," the guard says, and lowers the flashlight. "It's, uh, closing time."

He hesitates, and looks back at the painting. "Yes... of course," is what he says, but he does not move. He's not sure why he doesn't move; maybe he just isn't ready to go home yet.

The night guard stares at him for a moment. "You alright?"

Seung-Gil pauses, and turns his head slightly. "Yes. I'm fine." He looks over at the painting, and back to the night guard's face. "Sorry—some of these exhibits are, well, interesting."

The night guard snorts. "Yeah, tell me about it..."

Seung-Gil frowns, tilting his head, but takes a few steps forward. "Well," he pauses to read his name tag. " _Jean-Jacques,_ would you be so kind as to escort me to the exit? I'm quite lost." He says it teasingly, because the night guard seems silly, but also rather attractive. A strange kind of man.

"Oh," he says, "call me JJ, haha." He scratches the back of his head. "And, sure, just... follow me." He looks flustered suddenly, turning around quickly and nervously spinning the flashlight in his hand. The back of his neck is red.

When they walk towards the main entrance, the pretty lady from the front desk is leaving. "Bye, Isabella!" JJ calls, and she waves back before slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out.

"You know her?" 

"Good friend," JJ replies, and doesn't divulge further. 

They walk towards the door, and when Seung Gil opens it the sun is already setting. He hesitates to open it all the way, because he wants to talk to the interesting night guard more, but he should really be getting home.

Home, to his cold, dark, lonely apartment. 

JJ suddenly takes a step forward and closes the door, like he's got an idea. There's a silence for a moment, as Seung Gil turns around and stares.

"You ever see the exhibits at night?" he asks, with a haughty grin.

Seung Gil raises his eyebrows. "I don't think that's allowed."

"It can be our little secret," JJ says, putting a finger to his lips and winking.

Seung Gil takes one look at the door and then back at his face. "So what's in store, night guard?"

"You're not even ready for this." And he takes his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

JJ takes him to the tablet room, where they stand in front of it and wait.

"What are we doing here?" Seung Gil asks.

"You'll see," JJ replies, holding up a hand, and his grin widens.

Seung Gil is confused, but then there's a sudden glow, and the tablet in front of him is glimmering. He gasps, taking a step back, but JJ stops him with a hand on his back. Seung Gil watches as the tablet's inscriptions shine and glow bright, until the entire tablet is engulfed in light.

Then it stops, and there's a crashing sound. Seung Gil and JJ both turn around—one is smiling and the other looks terrified.

"They're awake," JJ says.

"Who?" Seung Gil whispers.

JJ just laughs again, and starts walking. He gestures for Seung Gil to follow him when he sees him slowing behind.

"The exhibits!"

 

* * *

 

 

Every single exhibit, wax figure, fake stuffing, is alive and walking around.

Seung Gil watches as the Native American figures sit in a circle on the floor and talk. The Civil War soldiers are adjusting their fake guns. In the main room, the bones of the Tyrannosaurus Rex is stalking the grounds, sniffing upwards and snarling to itself. 

Once Seung Gil sees it, he covers his mouth with his hand and stumbles back until he's hiding behind a wall. He peeks out, and widens his eyes when he sees JJ calmly walking over towards it.

"What are you doing?" he whisper-yells.

"He can't hurt a fly," JJ replies, and opens his arms wide when the T-Rex eyes him down. Instead of attacking, it just nuzzles the front of its face (bones?) against him. Seung Gil watches JJ pet and hug the dinosaur bones, laughing and saying things to it he can't hear. "See? It's alright, c'mere."

He must be insane, Seung Gil thinks, but JJ has his hand outstretched and a serious look on his face. Seung Gil swallows, and walks out from behind the wall—the T-Rex's gaze immediately turns to him, and with the way its as bony as can be, Seung Gil can't tell if its angry or curious. 

He takes JJ's hand cautiously, sweat already appearing on his forehead. It's not every day you see alive exhibits. JJ just smiles, and moves Seung Gil's hand gently onto the front of the T-Rex's head. It's a smooth surface, but it's all just bone, well-kept.

JJ takes his hand away and leaves Seung Gil the only one touching the dinosaur. He trembles when the T-Rex pushes forward, but calms down when it senses his nervousness (apparently), and nuzzles against his hand. Seung Gil blinks once, and finds himself puffing out a laugh.

"See?" JJ says, and Seung Gil looks back. "Not so bad."

"Not so bad..." Seung Gil repeats, and the T-Rex quite literally wags its tail behind it.

"He likes you," JJ says, walking forward, his hands in his pockets.

"Huh." Seung Gil, too mesmerized to do a thing, just lets the sack of bones nuzzle against him. He's sure the T-Rex would try to lick him if he could.

What an amazing tablet.

 

* * *

 

 

They sit in the Hall of Miniatures, where the tiny figures in the glass cases scatter about and scramble.

"This is..." Seung Gil whispers, "... amazing."

"I know."

Seung Gil turns his head, and runs a hand through his hair. "How did you start working here?"

JJ leans back, throwing one of his arms over the bench. "Ah, well," he says, gesturing towards himself, "they needed a night guard, I needed a job, and I guess it just fit."

"The tablet..." Seung Gil says. "How... how did you react?"

"I was pretty damn scared," JJ admits, "especially since Rexy was the first exhibit I witnessed."

"I see... I guess it would be pretty scary."

"I thought I wasn't going to come back, but..." JJ says, and his voice trails off for a moment. He looks straight into Seung Gil's eyes, and it's almost as if he's drawn closer. "The magic drew me in."

There's a strange kind of tension between them. Seung Gil finds his face slowly heating up.

He only nods, and turns his head downward. 

 

* * *

 

 

When the party ends and the sun begins to rise once more, JJ finally walks Seung Gil out of the museum.

"Thank you," Seung Gil says, halfway out the door. It's cold out, and he shivers. "This was... amazing."

"Yeah," JJ says, but he's lost, lost in Seung Gil's eyes or something. He's staring.

Seung Gil blinks then coughs into his fist awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "Well... um, I hope to come back," he says, and turns to leave, but JJ stops him with an exclamation of _Wait!_ and grabs his wrist. Seung Gil pins around quickly, and JJ lets go of his wrist and holds his hands up.

"Um..." JJ starts, and his face is red. "I... don't know your name."

Seung Gil opens his mouth, but pauses. Maybe he should be annoying.

"I'll see you tomorrow, JJ," he says with a grin, and leaves the museum.

 

* * *

 

 

The next night he steps through the museum doors moments before they lock up for the night.

JJ turns around from the other side of the room once he hears them shut.

When their eyes meet, they both smile.

And so the night goes on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im not even sorry tbh :/ i hope u liked it hannah im love u happy birth
> 
> [tumblr](http://haikuyus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [yoi sideblog](http://viktcrnikiforov.tumblr.com/)


End file.
